Feudal Existence
by Tiraken
Summary: Zelos and Sheena are having a lazy Sunday afternoon when they are warped into a battle city style tournament for couples where anything goes. On their way, they will meet many challengers, from animes to games. Will their love and effort lead them to vict


Hello to all you readers out there! Sorry that I haven't updated or written anything for quite a while. I've been a little busy with school (again…yes…I'm running out of excuses). I've been thinking a lot about what kind of fanfics to write, and I've finally come up with one. As for the other fanfics, I haven't discontinued them yet, I'll still update them if I find the time. Meanwhile, enjoy the new story!

_Chapter 1: Enter the Fray!_

It was a gloomy day in Meltokio. The clouds seemed to have covered the entire sky like a dark cloth, and no bit of sunlight was visible. The rain poured and the occasional thunder strike startled many people. This kind of weather was unusual in Meltokio, but as for Zelos and Sheena, they still spent their Sunday afternoon lazily at home.

"Honey!"

"Yes?" answered Zelos from downstairs.

"I was cleaning our attic, and I found this weird key. It's pretty big," said Sheena, as she was walking downstairs.

Sheena was carrying a large key the size of a book. It had elaborate designs on it of snakes, serpents, dragons, phoenixes, and other mythical creatures. Not only was it quite curious, but it was in fact, glowing.

Zelos picked up the key in his hands and stared at it for a while. "Hm…I've never seen it before. I wonder where it came from. Perhaps we should—"

Suddenly, the room darkened, and the rain and lightning bolts appeared to strike within the house. Sheena and Zelos both stood up and took their fighting stances. However, they could feel their legs weakening, and the entire room disappeared, along with the floor. Zelos gradually lost sight of everything, and only felt the weightlessness of falling.

_Where am I going?_

_What is happening to me?  
Why can't I see?  
Is this a dream?_

Sheena… 

Then, as quickly as the entire incident started, lights flashed on, and Zelos took a hard hit onto the ground. He felt soft dirt beneath him, and got up to his feet as quickly as he could. He took a quick look around and saw he was within a forest, and he saw Sheena also on the ground, trying to get up to her feet. "Thank god…"

_**Partil The Forest of Wonders…**_

Zelos helped Sheena up. "Sheena, dear, are you ok? That was pretty weird. I wonder if we're in heave—"

Sheena whacked him over the head. "No, stop joking around. That key was most likely a portal, and we seem to be in an alternate dimension…"

A dark figure wearing a tuxedo slowly approached them. "Welcome! I take it you are Zelos Wilder and Sheena Fujibayashi? Finally! I have been waiting for quite a while now! I was hoping you would notice the key sooner…"

"So you put the key there?" asked Sheena.

"Yes, yes. I placed the key within your attic, since I was so curious how well you would do in this tournament."

"What tournament?"

"Oh, right. Sorry. I was getting off point. Welcome to Feudal Existence! This tournament was founded by me, and it is for all enterprising couples out there! This is the ultimate test of skill, strength, and mind. Not only that, but also a test of your love. Now this tournament has just begun, and the scoring will go as follows. All participants will receive points after each battle you have with opposing couples, and the couples with the most points after this round will be invited to the finals. The rest will be sent home, empty handed. As for the winner, you find out yourselves."

Zelos and Sheena were basically dumbfounded. "Um…Wait. What if we don't_ want_ to join this tournament, huh? I mean, you basically _made_ us come here."

"Then you simply tell me, and you've got a one way ticket home. But I highly advise you not to return, as you will learn valuable experience from this, and you don't even know who is your competition yet, and I won't tell you."

Zelos and Sheena looked at each other.

Sheena asked, "Dear, are you sure about this?"

"Hah! Sheena, our love is incomparable. It is practically a free giveaway. Let's go!"

The host responded, "Great. Then you're in. Good luck then, and farewell!"

"Wait!" exclaimed Sheena. "What about the rules? What can't we do?"

"Well, there really are no rules. Of course, no killing people. The rest is all up to your strategy. Farewell!"

The host seemed to almost fade away, and before Zelos or Sheena could ask another question, he was gone.

Zelos sighed. "Well, I guess it is just up to us now. Let's get going."

"Where?"

"Good question."

"Dear, I don't think we should be worrying about that for now. Let's get a place to rest for now. We've had a long day."

"Right…Well, let's head for that cave there…"

The couple headed for a nearby cave, and made their makeshift beds.

"Good night, sweetie," said Sheena.

"Good night…"

But this was only the start of the long and perilous journey. What kind of people are awaiting them? How strong are they? That's all for them to find out…


End file.
